


Knuckle-deep

by reinadefuego



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Carolyn knows why Eve's really there, and what she knows is all Eve desires is to be bent over a desk and railed by her boss.Written for prompt table: zeroes - ”excuses" at femslash100100.





	Knuckle-deep

There were many things Carolyn liked about Eve. Her inability to be succinct, however charming, was not one of them. For the past five minutes Eve had been talking about absolutely nothing, and if she was trying to say 'I want to fuck you', she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Carolyn sat and waited, hands clasped over her stomach, right leg crossed over the left. On the other side of her desk, Eve stammered out words as if her brain ran on autopilot and her mouth couldn't quite catch up.

"Eve." Carolyn leaned forward, reached across the desk to take Polastri's hand. Her thumb brushed Eve's wrist and felt her racing pulse, the rush of blood she imagined now flowed to a _very_ specific spot. "Slow down. Tell me why you're here."

"I think—I think I found a way of tracking the target."

"You could've texted me that."

"Yes, I know, but..."

 _She's flustered_. Carolyn suppressed an approving smile and stood, still holding Eve's hand as she stepped around the small desk. "Now that we've gotten the lies out of the way, tell me why you're really here."

"I wasn't..." Eve looked up and swallowed. Dear God, did she know? Had someone told Carolyn already that she'd been following Villanelle's proverbial footprints? Or maybe Carolyn'd overheard her the other day when she'd had a slight _plumbing_ issue. Getting herself off in the women's bathroom wasn't something she normally did but Eve had just been so uncomfortable to the point ignoring it became impossible. Every time Carolyn looked at her, Eve found herself getting aroused. It being the middle of the day, well that had only contributed to just how wet she'd become. "I only came here to—"

"Stand up, put your hands on the desk and lean forward, please."

"Okay." _Deep breaths, Eve. You can get out of this alive if you... Oh fucking shit, she knows._ "I think, actually, we might be getting our wires crossed."

"Pick a number between—"

"Three."

Three? Ambitious but doable. Eve appeared to be so hot and bothered that the first two would barely graze the surface of her problem. "So, are we getting our wires crossed?"

"No." Eve rested her hands on the desk and slowly stood, wiggling out of her shoes once she was upright and kicking them to one side. "No. I don't—I don't think so."

"Good." Carolyn gave her the kind of smile that could destroy ovaries. The kind that sent a shiver down spines and made women question all kinds of things. "Because I'd hate to find myself knuckle-deep and you not enjoying it."


End file.
